


Remember to smile

by AlexOrWhatever



Series: Your love has been given away [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Toby Smith | Tubbo, Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Psychopath Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOrWhatever/pseuds/AlexOrWhatever
Summary: Dream blinked few times.He couldn't believe what was written on the piece of paper. And it was signed, by the King himself. He gritted his teeth in anger. How could his so called father do this to him?He slammed it back on the table as he rushed out of the room. Before his 'brother' could run after him he was stopped by Schlatt."He needs some time to proceed this, it's not a common thing to have your love being given away by your father" the man said with a grin, as if he was expecting this to happen.---------Okay so this is the first time I am trying writing!English is not my first language, but I believe I am good in it and writing might be a good way of experiencing new words!Obviously those are only characters not real people!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Your love has been given away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220036
Comments: 59
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am new to AO3 and inspired by the royal fics I decided to try it on my own! If you are here to hate then uh- do whatever you want? I mean you did come here seeing the tags so don't blame me.
> 
> I am also applying a lot of weird stuff here so it's okay if you feel weirded out by some characters being related this way or another
> 
> I was inspired by 'Royal obligations' and 'a God's blessing' so you can check those out!

Dream let out a sigh, pulling his legs closer to his chest. He looked down at the ground that was good 3 meters under him, as he sat on the tree branch. He still couldn't believe that he was suppose to be crowned soon. 

He lived his whole childhood in Manberg, he still remembers the day his father send him to his best friend - King Jschlatt to take care of him. He didn't knew why it happen but he was happy that he didn't had to grow up alone in an empty castle, even if it ment living with a man he didn't liked. 

Schlatt was an interesting man, Dream never took him as his father despite Schlatt's tries, but he did form a relationship with Schlatt's son like with his own brother. 

The two were so different, Tubbo being mostly a shy boy that made friends everywhere and didn't want to fight, and Schlatt being a manipulative jerk that killed anyone who stood on his way to power. 

Few days ago Dream was informed that he has to go back to the SMP kingdom, and get crowned because his father died. He didn't really like the idea of becoming the new king, and to be completely honest, he didn't even care about his father's death. 

The man gave him away and didn't even visit him. He did visit Schlatt, but he was never even concerned about his son's well being. The memories used to be painful for Dream, but after some time he stopped caring about the excuse of a father. 

Dream heard Tubbo shouting for him to come back for the dinner. He let out a sigh as he waited for the boy to be closer to him. As Tubbo was running through their favourite path and shouting for his brother, Dream jumped on him right when he was under the tree. 

At first Dream saw Shock and fear on his brothers face as they fell on the ground, but then Tubbo just smiled and giggled 

"You really had me there Dream! Now come on, you need to have a lot of energy tomorrow so let's go and eat. Please?" Tubbo asked, making one of his cute faces. 

Alright, Tubbo definitely has some of Schlatt's personality in one way or another. 

"Fine, you should be more careful by the way. It could have been anyone and they could have hurt you. You are lucky that this time it was me" Dream said as Tubbo rolled his eyes and grabbed his sleeve. 

Dream was never one to dress nicely, he preferred comfortable clothes and no one could force him to dress in fancy ones. 

In just a few minutes, they were at the castle. The guards immediately let them in and they run to the bathroom. They washed their hands in the porcelain sink and then made their way to the dining area. 

They sat down and Tubbo looked down at the food that was already waiting. There was also one more plate, but it didn't seem like Schlatt was going to eat with them. 

"I was hoping he might... You know. Eat with us. Since it's your last night here..." Tubbo said as Dream took off his mask. 

"I know Tubbo, but don't worry. I will still visit you! I won't let you get bored to death" he said with a giggle, brushing Schlatt's topic away. As they ate they talked about Dream's future, despite his pleadings about changing the topic. 

After they finished their food they had to part ways, Dream going to his room and Tubbo going to the Library where he had left something. Dream took a shower and put on some sleeping clothes, as he lied in the comfortable bed he still felt like it was all a dream. Or a nightmare maybe.

He didn't want to become a king, he didn't want to have to rule the SMP kingdom, he didn't want to have those responsibilities on his shoulders. As he was falling asleep to those thoughts, the thought of him being forced to get married didn't even cross his mind. After all, no one can force a king to do something. Right? 


	2. The SMP kingdom

As Dream woke up, he still felt like he was in a dream. He groaned at the sun hitting his eyes and got up, knowing he can't stay longer in bed. He did his routine and looked at himself in the mirror.

His face was filled with freckles, his eyes deep green that turned blue on the inside. He smiled to himself, he didn't expect the day to go good but he believed that he had to smile, so that others are happier. 

He tied the mask to his belt and walked to the dining room. Schlatt smiled when he saw Dream. 

"And here is the new king of the SMP kingdom! Are you ready to go to your lands and rule over the weak and pathetic people that live under your rule?" He asked with his smile turning into one of his famous grins. 

"I am not a king yet Schlatt, the coronation will be in a week and I am just suppose to go there and meet all the important people or whatever. Untill coronation I am still just a prince" he said annoyed and sat on the chair, waiting for Tubbo. 

Only few minutes passed and he saw the boy rushing to the place next to him, greeting his father with a smile. As food was placed they all started eating, Schlatt rambling about responsibilities Dream would have. 

He didn't pay much attention to what the old man was saying, he just looked at his brother with a warm smile and sighed. He would miss him. Hell, he already did. He knew he could still visit but he couldn't visit everyday. Besides he was worried that Schlatt might ignore Tubbo's needs, like the need to talk to others about hybrids and how scary they are. 

As they finished the meal, came time for their goodbyes. Tubbo cried and cuddle Dream for good 10 minutes while Dream tried to light up his mood. When Schlatt came to hug Dream, he hesitated but eventually did hug back. 

"We are gonna see you in two days, I need to finish something up but then we are gonna immediately go visit you my son." Schlatt said and Dream immediately cringed. He wasn't Schlatt's son and he would never be. As he pulled away, a carriage came into view and stopped right in front of them. 

Two guys stepped out of it, dressed in orange, white blue and green. 

"We are here to take Prince Dream to the SMP kingdom, we were chose to assist the prince on his way back home by his own father before his death." The slightly shorter guy said. Dream gave Tubbo one last hug and entered the carriage, sitting next to the window as his baggage was placed on the opposite side. 

The second guy, one with black hair entered the carriage as well and sat next to Dreams baggage. As the carriage started moving, being pulled by horses, he waved Tubbo as the last goodbye. 

After an hour of silence he started getting annoyed. He was bored so he decided to talk with the guy in front of him. 

"So... What's your name?" He asked casually, trying to sound as friendly as possible. 

"My name is Sapnap my prince" the guy said quickly with a small blush, quickly looking away. Dream bit the inside of his cheek. 

"Just call me Dream. Could you uh... Tell me something about the SMP kingdom?" He asked and the guy qucikly nodded, not questioning the command. 

"The Southern Mighty Paraval kingdom is located in the uh- south, almost all of the south is taken by the SMP kingdom except for the middle south that is mostly taken by the Anarchy And Bloodshed kingdom, mostly filled with hybrids. Our kingdom has war with the AAB kingdom from years but it seems like king Eret figured something out. We don't know what it is but the attacks stopped and we aren't suppose to attack them either. The SMP kingdom is known for various plants and animals, especially plants that are used in medication and rare breed animals that are bred for better quality or certain traits" he said as Dream nodded. 

Dream kept listing to the kingdoms strong and weak sides but he eventually stopped paying attention to all the words that changed into slurs he didn't understood and he fall asleep. 


	3. The first day in the new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Bad language!

He felt someone shake his shoulder and he immediately grabbed the dagger from his pants and opened his eyes, ready to attack. He saw Sapnap moving away and he sighed, hiding the object. 

"S-sorry my prince we- we are here" Sapnap said quietly, expecting some kind of punishment or a shout from the prince 

"No it's- it's alright I am sorry" Dream said with a smile that couldn't be seen through his mask. Sapnap opened the carriage door for him and he slowly stepped out. 

In front of him was a big castle, bigger than Schlatt's. It was made from polished stone and around it were two walls. As he looked more at the details, there were no vines anywhere and the everything looked as if it was just build. He swallowed his spit at the amount of guards surrounding the walls and the entrance. Some maids came out and took Dream's baggage, but he didn't listen to what they were saying.

He blinked few times, as he followed Sapnap and his friend. The guards bowed to the prince and opened the entrance for him. As they went through, Dream saw the outside garden that was between the two walls. It was filled with plants and flowers, and he could see a lot of cats running around. After they went through the second wall, he just saw more cats and flowers that were planted by colours and fe maids were picking them up and putting them into baskets.

As they came to the entrance to the castle itself, another set of guards opened it for him and bowed. He felt like he could never get used to this, it all felt wrong. 

They walked inside and Dream heard some shouting. He smiled under the mask as Sapnap looked at his friend. 

"Oh god I told them to figure everything out before the prince came. I am really sorry for them my lord" the guy said as they started walking toward the noise. 

As they stopped in what Dream assumed was kitchen, he saw two hybrids arguing and another one sitting in the corner quietly, starring at the two. 

"No you Muffinhead! This isn't how you are suppose to do this!" The demonic looking hybrid screamed. 

"Well then Bad- show me! Show me how to do it if you know how to do this better you Bitch!" The other hybrid said. It was hard to tell what he was, but he looked like some sort of polished gem or crystal that were also a human. 

"LAMGUAGE!" the demon screamed and took the bowl from the counter. He then realized that they weren't alone in the room. 

"I-I can- I can-" he tried to say something, probably an apologize, but he was too scared to let out a sound. 

"What the- me and George left you here to make a welcome cake! It's been hours since then and you still didn't even begun?!" Sapnap asked angrily. 

Then George, as Dream just found out his name, started talking 

"You two are alive and you cause so many problems! Ant is at least trying to be helpful while you two make everything harder! Stupid hybrids, can't even appriciate the honour of working in the castle. The king let you here instead of killing you all and you- you do this?! The kitchen looks like a disaster and- and the prince is right there!" George said as he pointed at Dream. 

To everyone's surprise Dream just started laughing. 

"I-I can't even-" He found it difficult to form a sentence as he laughed harder, but it all came out as a kettle wheeze. While the demonic hybrid was confused, his friend started laughing at the prince's laugh itself 

"You-you sound like a fucking kettle!" He said and the demon screamed at him for cursing again. As Dream calmed down he whipped the tears from his eyes under the mask 

"I just- I am really happy this all turned out like that. I was worried there is going to be down sort of a small party for me being in the kingdom and it will be boring as hell but look at that, this day is actually good so far!" He said with a giggle. 

"Listen you guys- I don't want to be a king but I understand that I don't have a choice in that matter. But please don't make it all boring, I really prefere chaos over boredom" he said with a smile that couldn't really be seen. 

After half an hour the kitchen was cleaned and a chef started preparing food for the prince while he sat in the dining area with all the new met people. 

"So, as the prince and soon king of this place, I first want to know why there are hybrids here? We have like... A war with them?" Dream said a little confused by the situation. Sapnap smiled as he rushed to answer 

"You see, your father was fighting and he took few hybrids alive. Since they weren't harmful and they answered all of his questions he agreed on them being his workers which is why they aren't in prison right now. But they are causing trouble all the time, making a mess and giving others more work. But you know, after the coronation you can do whatever you want with them, and I would be happy to give some suggestions" he said with a slight smirk. 

Dream giggled 

"Yeah thanks Sap, I'll pass on that" he said, not even realising the nickname that made Sapnap blush. 

"Oh is Sapnap getting flustered? How cute, is the prince your crush or something?" The blue hybrid asked. Sapnap slapped the back of his head and rolled his eyes 

"No you idiot. So prince Dream, this is Skeppy, he is an asshole and is a hybrid that was probably made in a laboratory, he has human skin but it's covered in polished diamonds witch makes him pretty fragile. The one with the black skin and clothing is BadBoyHalo or Bad as we call him, he is a half demon half angel, his appearance being demonic but his personality being a complete opposite. The third one is Antfrost, he is some sort of a cat hybrid and he is pretty boring" Sapnap said pointing to each one of them. 

Dream looked at all of them and thought about the whole situation. His father had hybrids working for him while fighting with other hybrids. It all made it weird but he was happy that the hybrids weren't the typical workers that would be boring. 

After the food came everyone left to do their jobs, except George. He gently took his mask off and started eating in silence. He felt awkward, especially with the fact that the guy haven't really said much since Dream met him. 

After he finished, still in silence, George showed Dream his new room. It wasn't the old kings room obviously, but it was big and fancy. Green was almost everywhere and it was overwhelming. 

"We heard that your favourite colour was green my Prince" George said and Dream giggled 

"Yeah but- I would prefere to not have it literally everywhere. I can have a normal room with green accents you know?" He said and George nodded, writing that down. Okay, this was definitely new. 

Would they write everything Dream says? It seemed really weird and Dream felt bad for making their jobs more difficult already. 

"Can we see the gardens?" Dream asked and George nodded. As they walked down the stairs and outside, George lead Dream through the gardens. Dream pet every single cat and they all let him, as if they were taught to behave in front of the prince. George told Dream about various plants but Dream, just like always, didn't listen. He was much more interested in the forest that was behind the wall. 

George quickly reacted to seeing Dream look at the trees 

"We aren't suppose to go there, very close is the border of the AAB kingdom and they said they don't want anyone crossing borders my Prince." He said and Dream nodded. As night came he did his routine but didn't go to sleep. 

He waited until around 1 AM and got out of the castle through the window. He used his netherite axe and climb through the wall. He wanted to go and have some fun in the woods, just like when he was in Schlatt's kingdom. He walked through the forest, killing some wild animals and climbing on various trees. 

He felt free, no crown, no fancy clothes, no one to tell him what to do. He felt like he could stay in the forest forever. Around 4 AM, he realized that he might have went too far as he saw a village. He cursed under his breath and started walking back toward where he assumed he came from, only to realize he was lost. 

He didn't panic, but he tried to rush and to as fast as possible be back in the SMP kingdom. He did a very common mistake of not being careful, and suddenly he was pushed on the ground. He groaned and turned so he was lying on his back, and then felt a blade on his neck. He swallowed his spit and looked up, to see the owner of the weapon. 


	4. The reality of power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrght, this chapter is going to be longer (at least i think so)

In front of him was standing a guy in diamond armour. He didn't look like someone who would hurt him, and especially not like someone who could kill him. As he paid more attention, he saw an emblem on the chestplate.

"Listen up big guy, tresspassing is not allowed on these lands but if you have a good excuse I might let you go only slightly injured" Said the guy. 

  
As Dream listened to his voice, he quickly realized that the guy standing in front of him was actually a boy, definitely a young one too, fourteen, maybe fifteen? He smiled under the mask and slowly hold his hands up in a sign that he isn't trying to harm anyone.

"Excuse me, I wasn't aware of the border" He said and the boy looked at him as if he was about to laugh. And so he did, his laughter loud and high pitched.

"We have war on the border for years and you 'wasn't aware'?! Alright big guy, this is the funniest thimg I have ever heard so I am gonna let you live this once" He said and took his blade away from Dreams neck.

Dream slowly got up, still careful to see if the boy was about to attack. He looked up and down at the boy. He was a blonde, his eyes deep ocean blue. His armour was enchanted, as well as his sword that he still hold in his hand, dangerously close to Dream. Then Dream saw the crown on his head, and knew that this wasn't going to end up good.

"Alright so who the hell are you? Because you see, I've seen a lot of big guys in my life, but none of them had balls as big as yours, to pass through the border on my watch" The blonde said and Dream tried to hold his kettle-like laughter inside.

"I am sorry my uh- Prince. I am just a hunter, I used to live in Manburg but moved to the SMP Kingdom. I was exploring the forest and didn't knew i walked pass the border" He said casually, his hand slowly wandering near where his axe was tied to his belt.

He didn't want to tell the truth, after all they did had a war. He would probably be taken and tortured or something, knowing how AAB liked seeing their enemies in pain. Just the thought of it made Dream feel sick. The prince wanted to say something, but Dream saw guards walking towards them. He had to act quickly, so he decided to use one of Schlatt's tactics. When the prince looked at at the guards that were shouting his name, Dream quickly too his netherite axe out and pulled the Prince closer, holding the axe next to his neck.

"Alright, you are gonna let me go and nothing bad will happen to the boy" He said in a cold tone.  
Schlatt taught him some skills he really appriciated, and one of Schlatt's favourite things to teach Dream and Tubbo, was manipulation. He knew that he had to stand his ground and be strong about his demands, but he couldn't let the other side convince him that he asked for too much. 

"Hey you asshole! I am a big man and you will regret talking to me like that!" The boy screamed loudly and Dream giggled at his stuggles.

As the guards started walking slightly away, he took the prince's sword and started running away. Fuck. He didn't learn anything about manipulation did he? He just ran away with the prince's weapon! When he was sure that he was far enough, he dropped the blade and kept running.

He felt his feet burning, but he kept running, the adrenaline in his body somehow soothing the pain. When he saw the walls of the castle he immiedietly dropped on his knees, breathing heavily. As guards came to him fast, he was taken to the castle.

As he sat on a chair he was quickly met with George's worry.

"My prince i told you to not go to the forest! Why are you like this? We were so worried, if you would got hurt what would happen with us?! Please prince Dream, don't go anywhere by yourself anymore. From today I will be next to you all the time to be able to guard you from any possible danger" He said and Dream started feeling bad.

He didn't knew that it was such a big deal, but now he realized that he had to start thinking about others. He wasn't a prince surrounded by Schlatt's lands that were safe and secured. He was now in the SMP kingdom that had a lot of new dangerous things Dream isn't aware of. If he would die, he would send the whole kingdom to death, because there wouldn't be anyone to replace him. No one knew about his father's death except few people that were close to him, anyone knowing would be very dangerous. He gently hugged George, smiling at his confusion. 

"I know I am sorry... I didn't realize how dangerous it was... I won't do it again, I promise" He said with a smile and let George go. 

George nodded and went to sleep. Dream went to the library to read, until it was around 8AM. After Dream ate the breakfast, he was shown around the castle, seeing various places he wasn't allowed to see in Schlatt's castle. They spend the most time in the king's throne room, and his private room.

Dream saw a lot of documents, but one of them was diffrent. It was a parchment tied with a red bow. When he tried reaching for it, George quickly stopped him.

"Excuse me my prince but to my knowlege you can't read king's private papers without his or king Schlatt's agreement" George said, hiding the document.

It was weird, why would he have to ask Schlatt for any sort of permision? But at the same time Dream reminded himself that he wasn't a king yet, besides since Schlatt was suppose to come in just a day or two he could always ask about that. He nodded and then decided to ask a question he didn't knew himself if he was ready to ask.

"What... what was Eret like?" He asked quietly, looking down. 

He saw that George got nervous and started shaking a little. Dream could see how uncomfortable he was, but he couldn't find himself to comfort him in any way. After a short while George started speaking.

"King Eret was... a mysterious man. He didn't let anyone know his secrets except his personal guard that dissapeared after king died. He was a... good king. He ruled properly and didn't get attached to unimportant people, he was strong and feard by the hybrids he forced into surrendering. He wasn't the nicest person but he knew what he was doing, he was a good King afterall" George said still stressed and Dream couldn't help but giggle.

"Alright, and what was Eret like for real? I know he wasn't a good person and I want you to be honest, I hate him so I would be more than happy to hear the truth" He said and heared small giggles escape georges lips, witch made Dream feel a little warmer.

"Alright my prince... your father was awful. He didn't care about anything else than money, he forced hybrids to work for him for free and pretend like he was doing them a favour. He didn't appriciate anything we did for him and he made us all feel worse. He killed whoever dissagreed with him or told him he shouldn't be like that so we were scared you would be like him... but i suppose that I can't resist your orders, you just seem diffrent my prince" George said unsure and Dream smiled more under the mask.

After a while of chatting about Eret, they went to the library, and Dream yet again was met with the smell of books, which he didnt mind. The rest of the day Dream was learning about dangerous plants in the kingdom and the ones that could be used for medication. He did listen to George for the first time they met, and even asked some questions. When they were done it was still the middle of the day so Dream decided to go and see the other people that worked in the castle. He was quick to find the hybrids witch seemed the mot interesting to him. Bad was singing while putting various ingridients in the shelves and cleaning the kitchen, while Skeppy tried his best to annoy him. When they saw Dream, Bad quickly stopped singing and Skeppy tried to hide the butter in his hands behind his back.

"Hello prince Dream! Can we help you in any sort of way?" Bad asked a little embarassed that he was caught singing. He only did it in front of Skeppy and it was still rare.

"Not really, I just wanted to watch you work" He said and Skeppy gave him a weird disgusted look. Was it because of something Eret did? Or did he himself said something wrong? As he saw Bad look down a little stressed he nodded and continued cleaning, this time without singing. As Dream walked around Skeppy kept watching him as if he was about to disapear, especially when Dream walked towards the alcochol on the counter. As he just looked around he suddenly heard Skeppy's annoyed voice.

"Will you do this already and leave? I really don't want to have to watch you all the time and for Bad to get scared by a shattered glass" He said visibly angry while Bad gently hit his shoulder.

"I am sorry for him my prince, you can stay as long as you wish since this is your castle and your kitchen. I dont know what's happening with my friend lately" He said embarassed and scared. The sight made Dream confused and even a little sad.

"I don't understand, will you please explain this to me?" Dream asked and sat on one of the counters. Bad looked at Skeppy with pleading eyes, as if begging for him to not speak. But Skeppy looked like he had a diffrent plan.

"King Eret was a total asshole, he would come here and spill wine all over the tiles, just to make our work more difficult. Since you are his son, it's obvious you are going to do the same" Skeppy said and at first Dream thought he was embarassed, but then the pink was turning red and purpleish because of his blue skin. He was definitely angry.

"I wouldn't do something like that, I am not like him and I am much more Schlatt's son than Eret's" He said a little angry himself, cringing just at the thought. None of them were like a father, but if he would HAVE to choose he would complain for an hour and then choose Schlatt. He sighed and left the kitchen, not wanting to interrupt the hybrids. As he saw Sapnap walking around with some sort of a list, he came closer 

"Hey sap! What are you doing?" He asked as warmly as he could which didn't end up well. Sapnap just smiled at his attempt.

"Well someone has to take care of some of king's responsibilities untill you are crowned, and we need to plan the coronation itself. I have a lot of work so uh- if you need help or something please go and ask Goggy, he takes care of the less important stuff like sorting the books in the library or checking the plantations" He said an dquickly walked away. What was up with everyone sorting stuff today? He walked outside to the garden and sat on a bench next to a fountain. Cats came to him and cuddle to his legs witch made him happier.

He looked up at the sky. It was a gentle blue with clouds all over it. He closed his eyes, thinking about his new life. He would have so much stuff to do soon, he would probably end up like Schlatt. Working without having any time for friends and family, and then drinking in free time while crying about not being a good friend or a good parent. He saw Schlatt in that state way too many times, but at the same time could he blame him? Schlatt didn't choose to be crowned, just like Dream. He was born into the royal bloodline, without a way out since he was the only child. It ment that Tubbo would be in the same situation, being forced to become a king of the kingdom his father made. Knowing how diffrent they were, he started thinking how diffrent he was from Eret. He belived that a lot, but people seemed to think diffrently. He wasn't good at socializing, having only Tubbo in his childhood so he didn't knew how to make friends. So many thoughts crossed his mind, it was overwhelming. He let himself get lost in the purrs surrounding him untill he saw the sky turn slightly orange. He then took one cat and walked inside the castle, all of them following him. 

He knew that it was time to eat so he sat by a chair and when he saw Sapnap, that was done with almost all of the work, he quickly called out ot him.

"Hey sapnap! Can we all have a dinner together please?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound desperate. Sapnap nodded with a smile and soon more plates placed. He secretly changed the plates in case the others food was made worse, he didn't want to feel like a king yet. As the few workers he knew came and sat down, he took off his mask and just smiled at them. 

"So why does the mighty prince want to eat with dirty hybrids like us?" Skeppy asked annoyed. By now Dream understood that Eret made them feel this way, and he didn't want that.

"I just thought it would be nice you know. I really appriciate all your work and i want to get to know you all better" He said and all of them scanned him with their eyes. They sat down and started eating, while Dream tried his best to form a conversation.

"You know it's kinda funny how you are trying, but keep going. Belive me that no one wants to talk with you" Skeppy said after a while and Bad started panicking. He wanted to start apologizing but Dream cut him off 

"It's okay. Maybe you are right. I am the biological son of a guy that clearly was an asshole to literally everyone and I really don't know what I was expecting. It's obvious that no one would want to talk to me, it's not like anyone ever did. Excuse me, i am gonna leave now, enjoy the rest of your meal" He said with a smile and put the mask on. He then got up, his food only half eaten, and left toward his room. When he closed the door behind him he let out a shaky breath, feeling a little sick. He took a long bath, just lying in the water and thinking about how much he hates being Eret's son, but eventually he got out and put on some fresh sleeping clothes. When he left the bathroom, he saw a plate of cookies next to his bed. He sat on the bed and took a piece of paper that was next to the plate. 'I am sorry, we are just not used to anyone being nice to us' was on the paper. At first he was sure it was from Bad, but after turning the paper he saw that there as written Ant's name on it. He took the cookie and first tried to smell if there were any drugs added, he still wasn't sure who he should trust, but the cinamon made his nose cringe a little. He ate one cookie and decided to not eat more since it was late. He lied in his bed and hugged the pillow. He closed his eyes and without much problem fall asleep. It was still early, but he did leave at 1 AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!


	5. Cats and the memories we hide

Dream woke up by the sun hitting his eyes and he let out a sigh. He had to ask for some curtains. As he rubbed his eyes lazily, he felt a body lying next to him. He quickly sat up and when he looked at the covers, he saw the cats that followed him yesterday. He smiled and looked around the room. Okay, too many cats. They were all over his room, but happily none of them ruined anything, witch made Dream sure that they were trained. He got up and slowly walked to the bathroom, doing his best to not accidently step on a cat's tail. As he got inside the bathroom he saw more fur balls lying on every single furniture, hell, there were even cats in the plant pots! He giggled to himself and menaged to get all cats out of the bathtub. He didn't knew how they all entered the room and the closed bathroom, but he thought of the cats like of himself. They would always find a way.

As he was washing his body he felt paws on his arm and a before he even knew it, a cat jumped in the bathtub. He giggled and quickly took it out. He then got out himself and whipped both himself and the cat from the water. He rubbed the cat's head and put on some of his casual clothes. He left the bathroom and while looking for his axe, he saw a cat sharpening it's claws on the netherite. He quickly took the axe and the cat looked at him innocently. He giggled and pat the cat's head. As he sat on the floor and relaxed, suddenly someone opened the door and walked in. 

"What the- so here are all the damn cats?! Jeez could someone take those monsters out?!" Skeppy shouted to the hall while some cats hissed at him. 

"I dont mind them" Dream said calmly, biting his lip at the memory of yesterday. The ammount of hatred Skeppy had toward him made him feel uncomfortable, but he couln't really avoid him forever. 

"Yeah and I didn't asked. The breakfast was ready an hour ago so move your royal ass over to the dining room my prince" Skeppy said and Dream just sighed. The cat that sharpened it's claws on Dream's axe went to sceppy and started scratching at his skin. Before Dream's eyes, Skeppy started bleeding a blue substance, but instead of being light blue like his skin, it was a dark almost black one. He shouted some slurs at the cat while it sat back next to Dream. 

He got up and decided to not help Skeppy, since he probably would just push him away anyway. He picked up the cat that just hurted the hybrid and walked out. He walked towards the dining area and decided to not greet anyone. It's not like they wanted it, so Dream decided to not waste his time being nice. He ate the food and a lot of cats just sat close to him. What the hell was wrong with those cats? As if he said it out loud, Ant started speaking 

"They aren't normal cats. Your father took DNA from cat hybrids and made cats out of them. They are smarter and stronger but their bodies are limiting. He trained all of them and they can understand a lot of stuff" He said. Dream shivered. Eret was sick, doing experiments like that. He was happy that he wan't anything like Eret. **Or was he?**

He shook his head, feeling a pain in the back of his head. 

"This isn't normal, do they even want to be here?" He asked and Ant shrugged. He stayed a while in scilance untill suddenly Sapnap came through the big door.

"My prince, we had a report of someone from our lands tresspassing over the border, AAB demands us to put something to make sure it won't happen again or they will kill the next tresspasser. From what we know he threatened the young prince and stole his sword. Since you are here I have to give you few options to how we can sort this out-" Sapnap said and Dream tried his best to not look scared. Fuck. They knew it was him? No, so he shouldn't panic. So why did he panic? Remember to smile Dream, **remember to smile** , he thought as he smiled behind the mask, tears appearing in his eyes. He forced the memory back behind every other memory and nodded as Sapnap kept speaking.

"First of all, we can put a fance around the border witch will have medium cost since the border is pretty long. Other option, a cheaper one, is to put wooden signs every few meters. And the cheapest option that king Eret always chose was to send some of our animals as an apologize, threten the villagers and ignore the border" Sapnap said. Drean thought about all the options and decided that he won't be like Eret.

"Well uh, I would much more prefere to make a fance near the border, maybe 10 meters away from it just in case." He said and Sapnap wrote that down. He then proceed to telling Dream about the expenses and how much money the king had. And damn, when they entered the treasury, he looked in awe at everything. When Sapnap said that it wasnt even half, and that most of it was located in a more secure place, he couldn't belive that Eret was that rich. Or well... that he was that rich. Sapnap then promised to take dream to one of the villages one day after the coronation. Dream sighed as he reminded himself about the coronation. The crown would soon become his collar that would tie him to the SMP kingdom forever. He was then left alone again so he spend the rest of the time with cats. The day went smoothly without any problems and he just stayed in his room. He kept thinking about his responsibilities and then he thought about Tubbo. His little brother was suppose to visit tommorow. 

He ate some more of the cookies and let the cats rule over the room. The thought of seeing his brother filled his entire mind with happiness and good memories. He remembered how they would cook together hile the chef's would watch them almost burn the kitchen every time. He remembered all the times they walked together through their favourite paths, he remembered how he taught Tubbo to fight. But then his memories started going to the bad ones, especially ones where he didnt understood what he did wrong. Like when he killed a guy that tried to hurt Tubbo. He remembers the blood, the crimson red pouring from the wound and what happen just few minnutes later. When he hit the man with his axe, and kept hitting his neck untill his head fall off. He then remembered Schlatt's dissapointment and something that looked like... fear? He sighed and took his mask off. He lied on the bed with the cats and drifted to sleep, being tired by the memories.

He was in a dark room, that was lit up with candles. He didn't knew where he was but at the same time he felt like he knew this place. He heard a glass shatter and a tall person stood in front of him with a broken bottle that had blue stains, while behind him was something lying on the ground.  
" **You don't understand! You can't act like that, you are suppose to be the next king! Your mother would be dissapointed in you, you know how much she hated when you made problems. I told you that you have to be happy in front of everyone or people will get concerned about something they shouldn't care about. Tomorrow when you are taken out, you will smile, and i promise you that you will regret ignoring my order.** " Was said to him in a cold tone. He didn't knew who the voice belonged to, but he felt like the person was someone important. When suddenly the door opened and another man walked inside. He was dressed in a nice suit and Dream felt warmth from him. He hugged the man's leg, feeling the need to be close to someone. 

" _Come on Dream, I have a present waiting for you. Don't be scared, we will wash the blue... paint off of you and we can leave_ " The voice said. It was strong but it felt nice, he just then realized that he was all covered in something blue. Was it really paint? He nodded slowly and as the man walked with him back to the door he heared the first man saying something loudly.

" **Remember to smile!** " He heared and then the voice started laughing, but it wasn't the laugh you would hear after hearing something funny. It was the laugh of a psychopath after he killed his victim. He sniffed and hide his face in the neck of the man that was holding him. After a while of sobbing he calmed down and looked around. They were suddenly in some sort of a village and he wasn't dirty anymore. He felt bad, especially seeing the children his age that were sitting in corners, being homeless and sking anyone for food. But he smiled, being scared of the bad voice commng back. Suddenly the good man that Dream coudln't see the face of, gave him a mask of some sort, that had a big smile on it.

" _If you dont feel like pretending, just put it on. For everyone else it will look like you are smiling_ " The voice said camly and he slowly nodded, putting the mask on. 

As he opened his eyes, he was no longer with a man and he was no longer a scared child. He groaned at the memories and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He smiled to himself and felt his cheeks getting wet. Then, a cat that was lying next to him licked them off. He giggled and sniffed, quickly getting up. He did his routine and as he walked out of the hall with the cats behind him, someone run into him and hugged him tightly.   
"Brother!" Tubbo screamed happily and Dream just smiled more from under the mask. 

"I missed you so much Tubbo! It felt like 2 years!" He said as he burried his face in Tubbos hair. The younger giggled and sniffed, his eyes filled with happy tears. Dream quickly did his best to whippe them away and just smiled more, his cheeks hurting. He felt water on them again but before he could react properly, the tears drop from under the mask. Tubbo giggled and stoon on his toes, kissing the top of the mask 

"It's so cute that you are so happy that you cry! You need to show me around now" Tubbo said and Dream just nodded, happy he didn't had to explain anything.


	6. Your father sold your soul to the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is another short one! But it's straight to the point I think, hope you enjoy it!

Dream gripped his brother's hand, trying his best to calm down. 

"I will happily show you around but then we are going to eat. Since this is your life priority" He said with a giggle and got a gentle punch in the arm from the younger. Dream showed Tubbo around the castle while having the cats follow the two of them. They spend the most of their time in the gardens and library since those were their favourite places even in Schlatt's castle. He was happy that he had Tubbo by his side again, he didn't had to worry about the bad memories anymore. As the two of them laughed and giggled at their own stupid jokes, they eventually went to the dining area. The look on Tubbo's face when he saw Ant talking to some of the cats was priceless. Tubbo quickly hide behind his brother and Dream just giggled, trying his best to calm him down and not laugh.

"It's okay, few hybrids kinds work for me. They won't hurt you" He said quietly as he cuddle Tubbo. The boy nodded slowly, still scared. Tubbo read so many books about hybrids, ones that showed them as monsters, so he was scared of encountering one. 

"Don't worry Tubbo, if they do hurt you then I am gonna make sure they regret it" Schlatt said and Tubbo nodded once again, slowly calming down. Dream looked at Schlatt, and the man smiled at him. He came closer and hugged Dream, and for the first time, in a really long time, he hugged back and didn't wanted to pull away. He felt like Schlatt immiedietly knew what Dream had in his head and what he was dreaming about and just pulled him closer, gently rubbing his back.

"It's okay son, I missed you too. _Everything will be alright_ " Schlatt whispered and Dream felt like crying again. Schlatt wasn't a good person, but he was there for Tubbo and Dream when they really needed it. Schlatt was the only person who had the right to call himself Dream's father. He took care of him and always came to rescue him and Tubbo when they were in trouble. Dream disliked himself for thinking awful things about Schlatt, but then again, they were true. He slowly nodded and after a while pulled away. They ate and Dream listened to what Schlatt was saying, he actually listened and even Schlatt was surprised. As they spend some time together on just being a family, George kept watching them. It reminded Dream about the document. 

"Hey Schlatt, George said i need your permission to read Eret's documents and there is one that i am really curious about. Can we go and check it out?" He asked and Schlatt nodded. They got up and started walking to the old King's private room. As George took out the parchment, Schlatt's face turned from his casual smile to confusion. 

"This is not a normal document. On parchments are mostly written important things, and since it has a red bow, it means that it's about some agreements on war. Read it Dream." Schlatt said and Dream took the bow off. He opened the parchment and started reading it out loud.

"Dear King Eret of the SMP kingdom

I decided to agree on your offering. I am not quite sure what you would need one of our poisons for, but I am sending it to you with this document. From the day of this document being delivered, you are obligated to marry one of my sons. As you said yourself, you agree on marring one of them..? For our war to stop, with promise of sending some of the medical plants and certein other goods you dedicate for this cause, and us delivering some other of our goods. The war will officialy stop after we you marry my son, and if you decide to not proceed with the transaction, I will look at the rules and punish you in the proper way. - king Philza of the AAB Kingdom" Dream read and Schlatt looked at him, ready to laugh

"Wait what the- But he is dead? Besides, aren't AAB princes all young? What the fuck does this all mean?!" he asked confused, looking at Schlatt. The man started laughing. As Dream looked around, he found another parchment. He quickly started reading it to himself. 

_**Dear King Philza of the AAB kingdom** _

_**The war has taken too many lives and I wish for it to be stopped. The ammount of money for the repairs is high and both of us end up without anything to be proud or happy about. As an offering for the war to be stopped, I can give you the medication plants that we had always fought about, I can realese all the hybrids and send you other goods we talked about, obviously those to get exchange with some of your weapons or other things we talked about. As a way of a promise, the king will get married to one of your sons. But we both know that i won't like this day, wait for the second letter and burn it. Please send this one back as an explenation for him. With this I am also sending you the official document of the agreement. Send me asigned copy. - King Eret of the SMP kingdom** _

What? He looked at Schlatt again as he kept laughing. He gave the paper to Schlatt only for him to laugh more. After a short while the man calmed down and looked at Dream with apologetic eyes 

"In short, Eret made an agreement that he will get married to one of the princes but he killed himself and according to the rules, you have to get married as the next king." Schlatt said. Dream looked at him even more confused and George gently gave him another document. 

**I, Eret the king of the SMP kingdom agree to marry one of the princes of AAB kingdom as a sign of peace and the end of the war. I will exchange various goods and promise for the transactions to be fair for everyone, I also promise to free all the hybrids after the wedding. If I for some reason wouldn't be able to proceed with the agreement, the next King will - _Eret the king of the SMP kingdom_**

Dream blinked few times.

He couldn't believe what was written on the piece of paper. And it was signed, by the King himself. He gritted his teeth in anger. How could his so called father do this to him?

He slammed it back on the table as he rushed out of the room. Before his 'brother' could run after him he was stopped by Schlatt.

"He needs some time to proceed this, it's not a common thing to have your love being given away by your father" the man said with a grin, as if he was expecting this to happen.

As if he knew about this. Dream gripped his axe as he walked toward the exit. George tried following him to make sure he wont hurt himself or anyone else. Suddenly, Dream started laughing.I It was the psychotic laughter. Memories flushed over his head as he laughed louder. He turned to George, as George took few steps back. He just kept laughing while tears stream down his face. How could this be happening to him? This whole situation. He stepped closer to George and rised his axe, not even knowing what he is doing. He wanted to cry, but he was suppose to smile! **Remember to smile Dream! No matter how shitty the situation is, you have to fucking smile!**

He felt someones hand on his shoulder and when he turned around, Ant hugged him. It felt nice. A big cat acting like a small one. As his laughter died down, he felt his cheeks hurting again, his eyes tired from turning into waterfalls. He sniffed and cuddle into the big cat and sobbed into his arms.


	7. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you will see some of Dream's memories and Schlatt's perspective in some situations.

A six year old boy opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up and a maid entered his room. He was washed and his clothes were changed into a fancy royal suit. He groaned and rolled his eyes. They knew he hated them, why did they make him wear those?! The maid left and he started walking toward the dining area. He smiled as he saw his father but didn't day anything, just sitting on the chair and waiting. As the food came they started eating and after they finished Dream's father smiled. 

"Dream we are going to the town today, you remember our rules?" The king asked and his son nodded, a small crown lying in his blonde hair.

"I can't talk, I can't demand anything, I can only ask for food or bathroom and I have to smile for mommy!" The boy said and the king just laughed, drinking something from a chalice. He got up and Dream followed him quickly. They walked through both walls with guards behind them, and they started walking toward the village. Dream did his best to stay quiet and follow his father, but the forest on his left was tempting. His father glared at him and he quickly looked away. Dream and his father went to make some business with some people, and Dream just smiled to everyone while his father talked. Walking by all the houses, Dream saw a lot of children that were begging for food or that weren't moving anymore. He kept smiling, feeling guilty for acting so happy while people were in such state. They were suppose to be his father's people, and his in future. 

When they were walking out from the fifteenth house, Dream suddenly tripped on the path. He hissed in pain as his knees bled because of the sharp stones that the path was made of. His father looked at him, hoping he won't make a big deal out of it. But Dream couldn't pretend! He sniffed and started crying. His father looked at him disgusted, but suddenly he heard a soft voice of a woman. 

"Oh my! Young prince are you alright?" She asked as she kneeled next to him. She was definitely a hybrid of some sort of a bird. She tried to help Dream but his father stopped her 

"Don't touch my child you filthy hybrid! Guards! Take her to the prison" He said angrily and the woman didn't protest. Eret grabbed Dream's arm and pulled him quickly toward the castle. Dream kept sniffing, tears falling on the ground. He tried to beg his father to spare the soman but Eret had no reason to listen to him. As they walked inside the castle, Eret made sure to make Dream follow to the prison with the woman.The room was lit up with candles that Dream could see on the weapons on walls. His father grabbed one of the swords and Dream sniffed, tears still running down his face. 

"You have to live with the consequences of your action Dream" Eret said angrily. He pushed his sword into the woman's stomach and slide it through the rest of her body. Her body fell limp on the ground, and Dream was splashed with blue liquid. He looked in horror at the body of a woman that tried to help him. Her body was lifeless, blood pouring from her stomach being cut open. He looked scared at his father, hoping he will be at least a little calmer. But he was actually angrier

"D-daddy I am sorry... I didn't want to...I-I will change I promise!" Dream said quietly, as his father's blade glow brighter. The boy took a step away.

"You don't understand! You can't act like that, you are suppose to be the next king! Your mother would be dissapointed in you, you know how much she hated when you made problems. I told you that you have to be happy in front of everyone or people will get concerned about something they shouldn't care about. Tomorrow when you are taken out, you will smile, and i promise you that you will regret ignoring my order." His father screamed at him. He sobbed and as his father looked angrier with every moment, suddenly someone came through the entrance. As he looked toward the entrance, his father's work partner and the newly crowned king of Manburg, walked through. He was clearly dressed in an expensive suit, a small beard growing on his chin. He looked horrified and quickly walked over to them. As he came closer, Dream took a step back.

"Come on Dream, I have a present waiting for you. Don't be scared, we will wash the blue... paint off of you and we can leave" The man said as he kneeled in front of the boy. Dream cuddle into the man, feeling the need of a man's warmth and someone to fit the father's role for him. The man rubbed Dream's back and pushed his head into his shoulder. He picked him up, and started walking out. He suddenly heared his fathers shout

"Don't forget to smile!" After the door closed, he could hear his fathers laughter. He sobbed into the man's shoulder. He was taken to the bathroom in his room and the man carefully and gently washed him. He then gave Dream a green hoodie and black pants. The clothes were comfortable and he was happy he didn't had to have any fancy uncomfotable clothes on, but he was still scared. 

"Everything will be alright Dream. My name is JSchlatt and I am the new king of Manburg. I am gonna take you to my kingdom and take care of you. Your dad said... that he wants me to take care of you so you- you know you don't have to be rised all on your own, you see, my son is going to be 2 years old soon and he would be more than happy to have an older boy to help him grow up. You won't have to follow any rules alright? Now let's go, a carriage is waiting on the other side of the village. Your stuff is already there" He said with a smile, rubbing gently his hair. Dream nodded, trusting the man. He cuddle the man as he picked him up again and started walking away. There was no goodbye, but Dream was happy that his father didn't shout at him anymore. 

The man walked with him outside and walked through the village. He saw the homeless children again and felt his eyes tear up again. He tried to smile but it didn't look good. Schlatt just smiled at him warmly and walked toward some sort of a store. He bought something that Dream couldn't see and as they kept walking, he gave Dream the thing. It was a white mask with black eyes as dots and a black smile. He looked at Schlatt as few more tears run down his cheeks.

"If you dont feel like pretending, just put it on. For everyone else it will look like you are smiling" Schlatt said and Dream nodded. He slowly put the mask on, and felt a little better. He snuggle into the man and fall asleep peacefully. 

Schlatt looked at the boy sleeping on his lap while the carriage was taking them toward Manburg. He didn't want to admit the truth to the boy, he had to lie to keep the boy safe. Dream wasn't his child, but he couldn't just look while Eret changed the boy into a psychopath. He knew that Dream was already scarred mentaly but he belived that the boy would be able to become a good king one day. The truth was, that he took Dream as an exchange with Eret, he gave him a lot of money, yet he still couldn't belive Eret gave his own son away. He promised that he would keep sending him money if Eret wouldn't contact Dream anymore. The boy deserved a good childhood, and Schlatt knew he wasn't a good person and especially not someone good at taking care of children. But he was better than Eret. He rubbed the boy's hair, closing his eyes to have some rest.

"Happy birthday Dream!" Tubbo screamed while the teenager giggled. Schlatt rubbed Dream's hair as he blew the candles. All the guests clapped and Schlatt helped Dream cut the cake. The pieces were placed on few plates and Dream smiled happily. He asked Schlatt if they could go and play before eating and he nodded. While the kids run to play, Schlatt looked at the other adult in the room. Phil sipped his wine, looking back at Schlatt. After a while of silence Phil spoke to Schlatt.

"So? Why are you taking care of him? Besides, since he is here, does that mean you are not Eret's ally?" Phil asked, and Schlatt laughed at that.

"No, I just didn't want him to be another Eret. Besides, he could be useful. He is fourteene, just like your middle son. If they would become friends, this would help your situation in future." Schlatt said and Phil slowly nodded. Schlatt didn't want to show Phil how much Dream ment to him, Phil might try to use it against him one day.

While they talked, Dream was fighting with a boy. The boy had shrt brown hair and big brown eyes. As their wooden swords crossed, they were both out of breath already. Dream tried his best to impress Tubbo, but his enemy was strong. The boy pushed Dream to the ground and pressed his wooden sword on Dream's neck. He huffed, and looked up at the boy. He took the wooden sword away and helped Dream get up.

"Wow! No one has ever beaten Dream before!" Tubbo said surprised while the boy just giggled.

"May i know your name? And tell me about yourself!" Dream asked, as they all started walking back to the party room. 

"My name is Wilbur. I have two younger brothers, but they are both sick. Dad said that they have to stay. I am good at fighting but that's because my brother is amazing at it. He taught me a lot but i am still worse than him!" Wilbur said with a giggle. They walked to the room and started eating while talking. Schlatt was happy that they all became friends.

Dream laughed as Tubbo tried to catch him. As he run to an alley he got on a trash can and then climbed on a building. He tried to scare his brother but saw that he was nowhere to be seen. He rised his eyebrow and went back to see where Tubbo is. He saw him in another alley, surrounded by three man. Tubbo was crying. He quickly grabbed his axe and jumped on one of the guys. He hit his head with his axe and before anyone could react, he attacked the second man, hitting his chest. Blood poured from their wounds, covering the sand in the alley and turning it crimson. The third man tried to attack him, but he hit his leg. The man Screamed in pain and Dream hit his neck with his axe. He looked at Tubbo, with a big smile and started laughing. Tubbo was covering his eyes, sobbing. Suddenly someone sneaked behind Dream, but before he could attack, he felt the peprson hug him. He then realized it was Schlatt. He didn't do anything wrong did he? Just in case, he wanted to apologize, but Schlatt just gave him some sort of medication. 

"Please take it Dream" Schlatt said with a worried look. Unsure, Dream slowly did. He then dropped his axe and while Schlatt kept hugging him, he fainted, seeing some guards behind Schlatt. 

Schlatt hold tightly his son's body but then he gave him to the guards. He picked up Tubbo and cuddle him even tighter.

"It's going to be okay Tubbo, everything will be fine. Please don't open your eyes" He whispered into Tubbo's ear and his child nodded. He was scared himself, but he had to stay strong. Dream was randomly showing signs or Eret's work and Schlatt didn't want to have to look at this. He felt his eyes watering but he quickly grinned, not wanting to show his weakness. He just hoped Dream wouldn't be making more problems as he was older. He just stayed quiet as they walked toward the castle.


	8. The pain of hurting someone you love

Dream opened his eyes, and groaned. He felt pain in his stomach and he felt that his head is going to explode. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He suddenly saw that his hoodie was in blood and he had a wound in his stomach. He swallowed his spit and got up. He hissed at the pain and quickly gripped the shelf next to him. He looked down, trying to remember last day. All he remembers is having this thoughts in his head and trying to hurt George after he got to know he will have to get married. He then remembers that Ant hugged him and that's all. Where was the wound from? How did he go to his room? 

He sighed softly and tried walking to the door. He was doing his best to not fall, and hoped his wound wouldn't open. When he turned the door knob, the door didn't open. What was happening? He tried pushing the door only to end up dissapointed as the door didn't open. They were locked. He slowly walked to the bathroom and took the first aid kit and a towel from there. He then walked back to the bed while holding every furniture he could, too scared to fall. He lied on the bed and slowly took his hoodie off.

He looked at the bandages and slowly took them off. He hissed as he saw blood pouring from the side of the wound. It was deep, but not deep enough to hurt any organs. He took a pencil from his drawer and bite it, while taking the bandages off properly. He poured some alcochol and whined in pain, tears appearing in his eyes. The weapon had to be enchanted, the pain he felt wouldn't be possible without them. He kept biting the pencil as he he poured more alcochol on his wound. He whined louder and the pencil snapped in his mouth, parts of it hurting his cheeks and gums. Tears fall down his cheeks and he started gently wrapping the wound in a fresh bandage. He then realized that his Axe, dagger and every other weapon was missing.

After a while he took parts of the pencil out of his mouth and spit some blood on the towel he used to whippe the blood from the wound away. He closed the first aid kit and placed everything on the floor. He looked around the room again, his weapons still no where to be seen. Did someone took them away? Besides, why was he alone in the locked room again? There were no cats there either. He sniffed and stayed quiet, feeling continuous pain overwhelm his body. He tried to gather his thoughts and remember something but nothing came to his mind. While thinking, he suddenly heared the door being unlocked. He quickly whipped the tears off of his face and looked toward the door.

Schlatt slowly walked in, holding Dream's axe. Dream looked at him confused, he wanted to got up but Schlatt quickly stopped him, while closing the door.

"Don't. Not after what you did yesterday." He said angrily, looking at him with pain in his eyes. For the first time, he saw tears in Schlatt's eyes.

"What..? I don't- what is happening? Why am i wounded? Why was I locked?! Why the fuck do you have my axe?! Can you tell me what happen yesterday?!" He shouted, looking at Schlatt angrily. Schlatt looked at him as if he was about to kill him, gripping the axe tighter. Tears fall from the man's face.

"I trusted you! I took care of you and you almost killed Tubbo! I was hoping you wouldn't be like your father! I tried my best to raise you properly but you turned into a monster just like Eret! I thought you- I thought you wouldn't hurt my son! How can you act as if nothing happen?!" Schlatt screamed at him, while Dream just looked at him scared. The shouting made his memories come back, but not the ones he wanted to remember like what happen yesterday, but the ones he hated, the ones with his father. He swallowed his spit, tasing graphite from the pencil. He felt smaller, weaker, he felt that he did something wrong that he should remember. 

"We won't attend your coronation. And I don't want to see you near Tubbo again. I thought you are my son, but you truly are a monster" He said angrily and got out, slamming the door behind him. What was happening? He sniffed and hide his face in the pillow. Being scolded by Schlatt wasn't the worst thing, the worst thing was that Schlatt said that Dream tried to kill Tubbo. He would never kill his little brother! He sighed and after putting his hoodie back on, he forced his body to get up, he had to go and check on him at least, apologize, try to know the truth! 

He walked toward the door that wasn't locked anymore and weakly got out. He hold the wall and walked toward where was suppose to be Tubbo's room while he stayed there. Bad was watering some plants, as Dream walked by he looked at him angry and quickly walked away. What did Dream do? He sighed and eventually made it upstairs. He walked towards Tubbo room and saw Schlatt on the other end of the long hallway. He opened the door to Tubbo's room quickly but quietly, but before he could speak or step in, he saw that Tubbo wasn't alone.

The young boy was lying in the bed, eyes tired and face pale while a hybrid of some monster Dream couldn't recognize was washing his face gently. Schlatt stopped by Dream, and glared at him, tears still in his eyes. Looking at Tubbo he could see that his body was in a lot of bandages, and that the boy was in more pain than Dream.

"Thank you for the help Ranboo, but please don't blame my brother for this, he isn't a bad person" Tubbo said quietly, sadness in his voice. Dream's heart felt like it just shattered. Was he the one in fault for Tubbo's state? The hybrid sighed

"But it is, prince Tubbo he is Eret's son, we expected this to happen sooner or later. But no one expected him to hurt someone he cared for" Ranboo said and looked at Tubbo with sorrow in his eyes. Tubbo sighed, and nodded. They continued the conversation but Dream didn't listen. He took a step back and quietly closed the door, looking down. He still didn't remember anything but he knew that he fucked up again. He looked at Schlatt for a second with tears in his eyes and he whispered quietly.

"I am sorry... you should have never agreed on taking care of me" He whispered, unaware of the truth. Schlatt looked at him coldly, and Dream just started walking away. What happen? Or more important, did it matter? He smiled, tears streaming down his face. A cat started following him and they walked to Dream's room. Dream lied in the bed and the cat lied next to him. He saw a collar and a name on a tag, the cat was names Patches. He gently rubbed her head and sniffed, after a short while he started sobbing. **Why was he like that?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is comming to an end soon. I am gonna post both last chapters tommorow!   
> And yes, the story is comming to an end.   
> The story may get a second book but I am not 100% sure if it would be interesting, I do have a lot of ideas tho!  
> The story will end on the coronation, but as promised in tags, there will be Dream/Techno moments!
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who read this story and gave kuddos or comments! I didn't thought the story was interesting, I posted it because It wouldn't hurt if someone would read some of the stuff that is stuck in my head! I hope you will all have an amazing day, and once again, thank you for reading.  
> (Also I am sorry for any mistakes!)


	9. The blood... prince?

Technoblade opened his eyes, and let out a groan. He covered his head with a pillow but it was still just as loud, if not louder. The voices in his head weren't clear and he didn't understood anything, but he knew that they were probably talking some nonsense. He stayed in bed few more minutes, that turned into half an hour. He then eventually got up and brushed his hand through his long pink hair. His head was filled with a lot of 'good morning's and 'he finally woke up' from the voices. He didn't answer them, taking his time to get up and walk to the bathroom. 

He took his clothes off slowly, and started pouring hot water into the bathtub. He added a lot of liquid soap into the bathtub and slowly sat down in the hot water, turning it off. As he relaxed the voices stopped being so loud and he started washing his hooves. He paid a lot of attention to have his body clean, he hated being dirty. He heared the voices talking about how hot the water looked, but for Techno it was normal. As a hybrid his skin was thiccer and he loved the hot water. After ashing properly his body, he started gently washing his long pink hair. His ears twitched as the water touched them and he did his best to not wet them too much. 

After washing his hair he quickly got up and let the water out. He then whipped himself and looked at the clock he had in the bathroom. It all took him about an hour, which was a normal time for his everyday routine. He brushed his hair and got out of the bathroom. He put his clothes on carefully, a white shirt, black pants and a red long cape. He snuggle his neck into the fluff and walked back to the bathroom. He looked into his own red eyes in the mirror and started washing his teeth, being extremly careful with his long tusks. After he was done he put the crown on his head and left the room, walking through the halls. 

He wasn't the happiest he could be, but there was nothing he could do. He would have to get married to king Eret for the kingdom, he was doing this because he cared about the people in his father's kingdom. Besides, he wanted to change his reputation a little, being called the ruthless Blood God wasn't a good thing for him, people were scared of him and it made him extremly uncomfortable. He walked to the dining area and looked around. His older brother was reading some papers, and his younger brother and father were no where to be seen. His brother smiled and without looking up, he greeted him.

"Good morning Techno!" Wilbur said happily, scanning the paper again. Techno nod his head toward him and rised his eyebrow. What made his brother so happy? Since they all got to know that Techno had to get married to the king of the SMP they were all stressed and sad, no one wanted to let Techno marry to a guy that was at least twice his age, was known for being a psychopath and would probably lock Techno in a tower or something. Wilbur giggled as Techno sat next to him and looked at the papers.

"We got invited for a coronation! This old man had died, and it means you dont have to marry him anymore! I mean, it does mean you have to marry his descendant or something, maybe they aren't that bad! And who knows maybe it will be a nice lady?" Wilbur said and wriggled his eyebrows. Techno just rolled his eyes and the breakfast was quickly placed on the table by the maids. Techno looked at the door and waited. After he realized that Tommy and Phil weren't going to join, he looked at his brother.

"Tommy didn't come back after his border watch?" He asked quietly and Wilbur sighed, nodding. He looked up at his brother and cleaned the papers.

"Yeah, dad went to see if something happen, he has been gone for an hour or so. They should come back soon" Wilbur said and they both started eating. The voices in Techno's head were screaming about something bad happening to the gremlin that Techno called his brother. After he and Wilbur were done eating, they just started talking. Some time have passed and they both heared the door being opened. When they looked there, they saw Tommy still in his armour, but tears were covering his face. Philza had his arm wrapped around Tommy's arm and had a worried look on his face.

"Tommy!" Wilbur shouted in fear of his brothers state and quickly run to him, cuddling him. Techno wasn't sure what to do, he had never been the brother who could help in hard situations or make his brothers feel better. He could only make them feel worse. Tommy sobbed quietly into Wilbur's arm but eventually calmed down. Wilbur helped him get the armour off and kept cuddling him.

"Do you feel like you can tell us what happen?" Wilbur asked with his typical brother's concern. Tommy slowly nodded and tried to pretend like he wasn't crying. He looked at Techno as if scared about getting scolded by him, but Techno just smiled at him, hoping he didn't scare him or something. Tommy sighed.

"I was on the watch... and someone tresspassed, they tried to run but I stopped them. And so much stuff happen so quickly! He- he almost killed me with an axe! He stole my sword and I tried running after him but he went through the border again and I didn't want to do what he did. After I realized what happen, it all just- I had a panic attack or something I don't- I am so scared, a forest hunter could have killed me, and I am suppose to be unstoppable, just like Technoblade! Why is he so good in what he is doing and I am not?!" He asked and looked at Techno with pain in his eyes. Was Techno suppose to hug him or-? He really was a bad brother wasn't he?

He sighed and got up, the voices told him to at least try and he decided to listen this one time. He walked to Tommy and hugged him, bringing him close to his chest. Tommy sniffed and sobbed into Techno's hair and Techno just sighed, cuddling him. After a while he pulled away and Tommy whipped the rest of his tears away. 

"I am sorry Techno, I will never be like you, I will never be able to protect us after you leave" Tommy said and Techno felt uncomfortable. He wasn't a good role model but it was true that he protected the border from a lot of dangerous people. Tommy was suppose to patrol the border to get some practice, after all Techno was soon going to leave. He sighed and nodded, brushing his hair off of his face.

"I am not someone to look up to, Tommy please don't try to be like me. Just try to practice more with Wilbur" Techno said quietly and Tommy just rolled his eyes and left the room unhappy. Phil looked at them and sighed.

"We will all miss you Techno. I suppose that Wilbur told you already about the coronation, at least there is a one good news. We put a bounty on him so once we find him I will make sure he will regret this. I at least hope we will succeed in finding him before the wedding" Phil said and left the room, he probably had a lot of things to do before the coronation that would be just in few days. He talked with his brother some more and eventually left to train. He always wanted to be in a good form, especially if he was supposed to get married soon.

The next few days passed on like every other day, Techno prepared to leave since the coronation would be tomorrow. They were supposed to be a day earlier so he could meet the new King as he got to know that indeed the coronation was for Eret's son. Techno didn't knew how, when or where Eret kept his child because he had no idea Eret had a child. Besides, with who? Or what was Eret's son like? Was he a psycho as well? He sighed in pain as the voices encouraged him to finish packing his things.

After an hour he and his family were sitting in a carriage, waiting to see the castle of the SMP kingdom. It wasn't far so they didn't got too comfortable. After they arrived they were taken to their rooms and surprisingly the soon king of the kingdom didn't go out to meet them himself. Techno walked to one of the workers, and looked down at his hooves.

"Hullo" He said and the hybrid shivered, looking at him surprised. Why were hybrids working for them anyway? It was cruel, he hated that Eret did this to Techno's kind.

"May I know where is the room of the prince? I uh, I know he doesn't want any guests in his private bedroom but I am kinda going to get married to him soon and... you know, it would be good to meet him before that" He said quietly. The hybrid nodded and quickly showed Techno the room where the prince was suppose to be. Techno thanked him and decided to not knock. He opened the door, and walked inside. He saw the prince and was surprised. A gentle looking human was standing in front of the window, a green hoodie on him. He had blood on the hoodie and he had a mask on his face. He could see the blonde hair and was impressed by the look of the crown on the prince's head, it was definitely expensive but on the first look it might look cheap. 

"I don't want to talk with anyone" He heard the prince say but he walked inside the room and closed the door. After the prince turned around, Techno could see that the hoodie was ripped on the side and a bandage could be seen through it. Techno crossed his arms and walked closer. He was the kind of person he took what they wanted, he wouldn't listen to him.

"Take the mask off, I want to see my future husband" He demanded. The prince shivered at first but eventually took the mask off. Techno looked deep into his eyes and tried to remember every single detail on his face. He bit his lip, the prince was attractive in a specific way, he just hoped he wouldn't be like Eret. What worried him about his future husband was the blood, the bandage and the dark bags under his eyes. 

"My name is Technoblade, and I assume you are Dream..." He said quietly. Dream just nodded, and looked away. Techno had seen thousands of eyes, thousands of thoughts in them and thousands of fears and traumas. And he could see the trauma in Dream's eyes. He got even closer, and bring his face next to Dream's ear. He then whispered quietly.

"I demand you tell me what happen, maybe I don't know you yet but I won't let anyone hurt you" He growled and felt the prince squirm. He had to show his partner that he might not love him but he will always be the blood god, and he hated when someone hurted something or someone who belonged to him. Isn't this was marriage was? Agreeing that they both belong to eachother or something. Dream pointed at the bed and when Techno saw his stuggles, he helped him walk to the bed. He then helped him sit down and bring him close. He could see how uncomfortable Dream was in the whole situation but he couldn't force himself to get away. 

Dream started telling him about the whole situation. Techno didn't understood much but he listened and listened to the voice about what to do when the prince started crying. He hugged him and rubbed his hair. After some convincing, Dream told Techno all his secrets, after all they shouldn't have secrets between eachother right? Techno stayed quiet and let his future husband cry and tell him what he has been through. Dream had never told anyone, he didn't even tell Tubbo! Dream actually felt better, Techno didn't judge him, Techno listened and was there. Dream actually felt better. The pain wasn't as big. 

Techno rubbed Dream's head and saw a cat cuddle into Dream's arms. Techno looked out the window and sighed.

"I understand... I hurted my friends and family a lot. It's hard to avoid the voices, but i learned to not listen to all what they say. Maybe I could try to help you to not listen to the urges? Besides, they can't keep secrets. You can just demand them to tell you" Techno said. He didn't care much about the workers, after all they were supposed to work for them without a question. After three hours spent together on talking, they both realized that they might not be so diffrent. They laughed together and they both eventually felt comfortable more and more around themselves. They cuddle with Patches and eventually they heard a knock. Dream said to come in, and then Techno's older brother walked to the room. 

Wilbur stare in surprise at Dream, and Dream just smiled excited. 

"Wilbur!" Dream said and giggled, Wilbur came to him and cuddle. They weren't the closest, but Dream could call Wilbur a friend. They never talked about the kingdoms or their parents, they both wanted to ignore their royalty. 

"But- oh god! You were Eret's son all along? Then there is no reason for us to worry about Techno's well being. I am so happy about you getting married to Techno!" Wilbur said and Dream just giggled. They started talking and Dream felt good, he felt like he found himself a second family. He felt good that they didn't judge him. After Techno helped Dream to tell Wilbur about what happen, Wilbur cuddle his friend and assured him that everythng will be good. 

Dream was so happy, he was still in pain for hurting his family but Techno told him that every king has to pay for his power and that being a king isn't an easy thing. Besides, he said that one day everyone might leave him and only his lover would always be by his side. Wilbur felt the small ammount of chemistry between the two and left them alone. It wasn't love yet, but the fact that both of them had to go through pain and both of them had to learn to control what was in their heads. The difference between the two, was that Techno knew how to control it, but Dream didn't. Dream knew about Techno's popularity and after hearing Techno's story he understood how much he had in common. Dream eventually fall asleep in Techno's arms. Could they really fall in love one day? Were they able to one day fall in love? 

Techno giggled at the thought and looked at Patches. She seemed to accept him, agree on him being in power and agreeing on being her second owner. Techno shivered, the cat seemes scary. He felt Dream shifting in his sleep, and he gently bring him closer. He felt the need to possess him, to have Dream belong to him. He knew that if he would get married to Eret, he would be the one in power. But knowing he will get married to Dream, he decided that he will be the one who will make the rules. Not to control him, but to not be dependent of Dream. It may be his kingdom they would live in, but Techno didn't want to be like a puppy who would follow their owner around. He wanted equality, but belived that Dream had some of Eret in him.

He smiled, the hope of love was strong. He didn't ever had anyone, but he felt like it would be nice. Wilbur told him about how love feels and that it takes time. Techno belived that one day he and Dream would be able to fall in love, but for now, they still would be forced to get married few days after the coronation. He planted a small kiss on Dream's lips, and blushed when the others eyes opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just want to let you know that I might not be able to post the final chapter today after all, but then it will be tommorrow! Hope you like this book, i wasn't sure how to describe the feeling between Dream and Techno, its like meeting someone who is similiar to you and understands you, a feeling of small love that might one day turn out into something bigger. Do you thing they will get a happy ending?


	10. Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story changed, it was supposed to be a lot diffrent, so i decided to change the title into 'Remember to smile'
> 
> I was happy to be able to write it, Thank you all for reading and leaving Kudos, the past few days were amazing.   
> It ended up shorter then i would like, but I feel like thats still okay, the story is finished!

None of them knew how they got the confidence to do this, but they ended up making out. Both of them were flustered and they both knew that it was weird, they barely knew eachother. Techno gently brushed some of Dream's hair away and kissed him one last time, making Dream even more embarassed. 

"We- we should go and eat, the lunch is going to be served soon" Dream said and Techno nodded, helping him get up. Techno saw in how much pain Dream was and picked him up. Dream was even more embarassed, but grabbed the mask and put it on. Techno slowly walked towards the dining area with Dream, while he told him the way. When they entered, they were first so they sat down and started chatting.

They giggled, happy that it didn't take them long to get along. They continued laughing, both of them not used to being so happy, especially with the fact that they weren't supposed to even like eachother at first. Forced to get married soon, they were still able to have good contact after meeting them. They laughs died down, and the rest of Techno's family came to the dining room. Phil and Tommy seemed surprised, and Tommy got angry. Dream tried to speak up, but Tommy was quicker. 

"What the fuck?! This fucking guy is the one that almost killed me!" Tommy screamed, Techno and Wilbur looked at Dream surprised, waiting for an answer. 

"I- I can- Fuck I didn't ever ment to hurt you! Listen- you were about to kill me and I panicked! I used my chance but I would never hurt you, could you please don't- I can't really- fuck I didn't want to-"Dream wasn't sure what to do or say, he panicked, scared and lost in what he was saying. Techno quickly tried to help him calm down, and Wilbur walked to them with Tommy and tried to help Techno in calming Dream down. 

Dream was surprised that even Tommy told him that that everything will be okay, his face was turning into a smile, but Techno whispered to him quietly something that made Dream feel better psychically.

"Don't, a smile doesn't mean you are happy" He whispered and Dream cuddle him, crying quietly into the mask. Eventually, Phil came and assured him that they understand the situation. When Dream calmed down he apologized and said that lately he had a difficult situation, and he was surprised again that they actually told him that they understand. He took the mask off, his eyes puffy from the crying. Techno's family was so nice... was this how a family was supposed to be like? 

They all ate together and Dream told him some stuff about his childhood, under the table he kept holding Techno's hand tightly. For the first time Dream felt that he had a real familly, even Tubbo just felt like a friend now, not a brother. They spent the rest of the lunch all together, learning about eachother. Dream was really happy about how Techno's fammily treated him. 

He had to go with Sapnap and tell him his preferences about decoration and flowers. He knew that he was supposed to choose it so he can king of personalize how the coronation will look. He then had to check some clothes to witch ones would fit him and it took him a lot of time in the town. Techno followed them and helped Dream walking, not wanting to see him in much pain. After they came back they ate the last meal together and Techno helped Dream go back to his roomm.

Dream snuggle into Techno as he carried him to the room. Dream was impressed by the hybrid, and Techno was surprised that Dream didn't mind his pig features. Besides, they both found comfort in the silence between them. Dream insisted on them staying together the night and Techno even helped Dream with changing into a pajama. 

The next day, Dream woke up next to the blood god. He snuggle into the hybrid and kissed his cheek gently. After some time his partner woke up and helped Dream get to the bathroom. He left Dream there to give him some private space and prepared his own clothes. The coronation would be in the afternoon but they still had to be ready. After Dream got out, in his green fancy outfit, Techno could see how uncomfortable he was and how much he tried to ignore the pain.

Techno helped him to the bed and then did his own routine. They both looked at eachother, impressed by how they looked. Dream felt like Techno was indeed a god, but a god of beauty instead of the blood god. They ate together but then Dream had to go and make sure they were all prepared. Techno wanted to help Dream but Sapnap insisted on Techno staying. Dream told Techno to just stay and said that he will be fine. 

Dream looked around the ballroom, all the decoration, flowers and ornaments being in colours of the flag of the SMP kingdom. The crown was at a pedestal, in a glass case. Inside, was a big crown with a lot of expensive gems in various colours and shapes. Sapnap was telling him everything about the coronation and flowers and Dream saw that he kept a big distance. Was he really... scared? He sighed and nodded. He didn't really listen to Sapnap, but kept nodding. 

After Sapnap told Dream about the decoration, he went with Dream to the kitchen. There, chefs told Dream about all the food that would be served. He tasted somethings and agreed on most of the things. He thanked them all for the work and then followed Sapnap to the outside. He spent a lot of time on just commenting the decoration without complaining about anything. He then saw that the cats were left outside again. 

"I want the cats to be on the ceremony" He said and Sapnap was surprised by the demand. He decided to not anger Dream, worried he might snap again. 

"I... yes my prince" Sapnap said and a small memory came in Dreams head

_Some of them were trying to calm him down, while others tried to help Ant. He was hurt, not enough to die but the wounds were definitely uncomfortable._

_"Dream, you are not like that! Please my prince, you have to understand that we didn't mean to poison you in any way!" George said, scared. Dream just laughed into his face_

_"Really?! Fucking really?! You tried to kill me! All of you! I don't want to see you anywhere around me, or I will kill fucking all of you understood?!" Dream screamed angry. Sapnap just looked down and nodded_

_"I... yes my prince" Sapnap said quietly, but then Tubbo interrupted and-_

Dream hissed at the pain in his head, and grabbed his head. Sapnap asked him if everything is okay and he just said yes. He felt weird, what was the memory about? What really happen? He sighed and followed Sapnap to the castle again. He spent some ore time with Patches and decided to visit Tubbo.

He knocked on the door and slowly came in. He looked confused at the empty bed and then he understood everything. He sighed in pain. Schlatt did say that they wouldn't be on the coronation. He knew that he hurted not only Tubbo but also Ant and some other workers. He felt like he didn't deserve everything he had now, it all made him feel sick. Why did he do this? He still didn't ask anyone about what happen, he felt like he couldn't be able to take it psychically. 

He sniffed and at first tried to smile, but then quickly stopped. He got out and started looking for his future husband. Dream was looking for Techno to talk with him one more time before the coronation. He wanted Techno to stand next to him on the ceremony. While walking quietly and slowly, he saw Bad and Skeppy both against the wall, both flustered whispering something to themselves. Bad said something to the other hybrid but Skeppy seemed a little angry. Bad sighed and seemed to agree, they then kissed once and parted ways. 

Dream pretend that he just came on the hall. Skeppy didn't say anything to him, just walked past him. Dream went to Techno's room, and he saw his future husband in a lot of jewelery. He smiled and gave Techno a kiss on one of the tusks and giggled. He felt good around the hybrid, much more comfortable than with anyone else. 

"You look amazing Techno" Dream said while Techno giggled, and brushed his own long hair one more time.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure I look good for the coronation my king" He said and Dream just laughed. They could stay like that forever, but they knew that they had to go already. 

"I want you to stand right in front of me, if that's okay" He said and Techno just nodded. They exchanged kisses and eventually Dream left again. While walking to the ballroom again to meet the guests from diffrent kingdoms, or just rich people, Bad stopped him, holding a plate of cookies.

"Hello my prince I uh-! I made you cookies, you seemed to like the ones Ant made s-so I followed his recipe" Bad said visibly stressed and Dream just smiled softly.

"Thank you, I really appriciate it" He said and took one of the cookies. He ate one, feeling the strong cinnamon again. He smiled at the taste and told Bad that he has to go, and thanked him again. He walked to the ballroom and greeted the first guests. The room quickly filled with new guests and eventually came the eldest of the village. Dream thanked him for coronating him and made sure all the guests were happy. After some time the elder asked Dream to stand in the middle of the 'stage' that was in the front of the room. He stand there and Techno stayed in front of him, just smiling at him. The eldest asked Dream to give a speech and Dream thought about what he planned to say.

"People of various kingdoms, after coronation I wish to not be the king my biological father was. I want to be someone better, someone who will change the kingdom into a happier one. I want to have the best possible contacts with other kingdoms, and I promise to do my best to be a good King. I am going to follow all the rules and promises my father have made, but it doesn't mean that I am agreeing on what he wanted to do. I know that it may not be the time for family moments, but I want to officialy thank my father, the one that truly took care of me. JSchlatt didn't come today but he was the real father for me. Maybe he is not the best person to exist, but he did his best and it was better then what Eret ever gave me. I promise to not let anyone go through what I went through" He said and the elder nodded at him. 

The elder looked at everyone and Dream looked around the room a little anxiously. Happily the elder opened the glass case and slowly took the crown out.

"As the eldest of all the nearby villages, I wish to call you my and the people of our kingdom's King" The eldest said, but before the crown touched Dream's head, there was a gunshot and the crown fall on the floor with a loud noise. The eldest looked around scared, just like the rest of the people.

Dream fall on his knees, a small tear rolling down on his cheek under the mask. He suddenly felt very dizzy and for the last time, he reminded himself of the one rule that haunted him through his whole life.

**Remember to smile**

He smiled, more tears running down his cheeks. The mask cracked, and Dream lost his consciousness while everyone looked at who held the gun.


End file.
